I'll Be Your Doll
by RabbitLust
Summary: Pain and torture were her everything. A mere doll for those around her to use. Until salvation came in the form of a Puppet master, whose very good with his fingers. Kankuro X OC. Very dirty and will more than likely get gritty in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Kankuro X OC**

 **It gets real dirty towards end there, and I gotta say I love the thought of a dirty kinky Kankuro. Not gonna lie.**

 **As usual Kiddos, this is a dirty one, with lots of sex towards the end, so keep that in mind.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Anyone tell you, you're an annoying piece of shit?" Jin's mossy green eyes never strayed from the overturned, long-dead tree trunk. It was all she had to focus on, besides the pain. Her arms, tied behind her back, not that it would matter if they weren't, both had been broken before they were tied. Her legs had met a different fate, however, stretched out in front of her hunched over form, so she could clearly see each and every kunai that was plunged into her tender young flesh—and the torture didn't stop there nor did Jin expect it too. Her golden brown, short, chin length, messily cut hair, clung tightly to her face from sweat and blood.

She didn't know what she had done to anger the woman this time but like always, Jin would take the punishment in silence. No whimpers, no gasps, no crying out, Those had been her first mistakes in her earlier days and all it had brought her was lasting pain and more punishment. Staring at the log, focusing on anything but the pain that was being inflicted on her body was a skill Jin had mastered over the years.

Instead she stared at the forest ground, focusing on anything and everything. The way the trees rustled with the wind, how some of the leaves had begun to changed colors slightly as the season began to cool down. The way that most of the forest around her seem to be untouched, un-tampered with, undamaged by outside forces. Jin smiled a little bit.

"You're a monster, but you already know that don't you!" The brown haired woman sneered as her face twisted into that ugly expression again, it was the expression that Jin had learned to associate with the woman's beatings. "God, why won't you just die already?!" Expecting the next blow, Jin focused harder on a stump, half covered with moss and mushrooms. She wondered how long it had been dead for, how long had it been rotting there in the forest before this. Jin waited and waited for the impending blow and when it didn't come she allowed her eyes to wander from the stump to brown haired, green eyed woman's face. For the first time, Jin didn't recognize the emotion that was on her twisted up face. Her leg was back like she was ready to kick and yet, her body wasn't moving.

Curiously Jin tilted her head up and risked looking at the woman, that's when she noticed it. The small little blue strings of chakra, Jin sifted her gaze behind the woman, three Shinobi stood behind her—two men and a woman, two with strange emotions twisted onto their face while the third face held nothing. It was easy to see which shinobi held the strings, He wore all black with odd paint on his face, even odder, Jin could see the scrolls secured to his back like a backpack.

A small flick of the wrist from the red haired man with no emotion and what appeared to be a giant gourd on his back, caught Jin's attention and then just like that, the rope holding her broken arm in place loosened and then fell, still, even with her arms released, Jin did not move.

Instead she looked up at the woman, waiting for any sort of order or instructions on what to do next. Jin could see the panic flashing in the woman's eyes as the blonde girl moved closer first. Still Jin didn't move from her spot, even when she felt the woman's chakra fluctuate, instead she remained in her spot on the ground waiting for her next instructions.

"I don't think she can move on her own." The blonde haired woman's voice was cold and harsh, and yet it was soft and warm—and as she stared at Jin's sorry state, an emotion she couldn't quite register kept flickering across the blonde woman's face. Once the blonde woman approached, she knelt down beside Jin, who stared at her curiously. Cautiously the blonde woman reached out touched one of the eight kunai that remained sticking into Jin's legs. When Jin neither flinched nor spoke, the red haired man and the painted face man moved closer. Instead she stared at the blonde, intrigued by her blue-green eyes. Jin had never been that close to person—who was alive.

"Why don't you go sit down and don't move." The brown haired woman moved quickly away from Jin, curiously Jin stared at her retreating form, even more so when sand wrapped itself around her and held her tightly to a tree and then just like that, The blue chakra strings were gone and the woman began t fight against the sand.

"Are you-" The man with the gourd had began to talk but so hadn't the brown haired woman. Her shrieks and shouts at Jin. Instantly Jin jumped to her feet, her arms popping and cracking as her arms righted themselves, with force of her jumping to her feet, the kunai that laid embedded into her legs gave out and fell to the forest ground with a soft thud.

"Get up you monster! Get up and get me free!" Jin responded to the orders immediately. Disappearing from sight, Jin reappeared behind the man with the paint on his face, hoping to make it a one hit, one kill was a short lived thought to Jin as sand stopped the Jin's chakra coated hand, a small sliver of a cut appeared but nothing that would reach them. Backing up immediately, Jin disappeared from sight again, She knew the man in black had the strings that controlled people, and now the sand.

Without wasting a heart beat, Jin focused all her chakra in her right hand as she appeared again and sliced through the thin sand binding the brown haired woman to the tree—and then she went on the offense, hoping the attack would give the woman enough time to flee.

Whether or not she was able to give the woman enough time to flee—Jin didn't know. She had charged head on at the man with chakra strings again, aiming for a chest blow but she never made it. Sand, again collided with her hand as a means to protect the boy, While Jin's hand this time when straight through the sand, she could clearly see that it hadn't landed contact with the man, as the blonde woman had grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him mere inches out of her grasp. As Jin made an attempt to pull her hand from the sand it began to engulf.

And no matter how much she struggled to free her hand it wouldn't budge. From the punishment she had been given and the amount of chakra it took sealing up her wounds and fixing her bones, Jin had none left to defend herself with, instead she opted to succumb to the death that was coming.

As the sand began to engulf her entire body she leaned into it, smiling she closed her eyes and relished in her last moments. Only the embrace of death didn't come. Instead it was just the darkness as the sand cocooned her.

 _Suffocation. A slow death_. Jin smiled and giggled and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually Jin gave up on the thought of death as her mind drifted further into darker thoughts. _Torture. Emotional and physical_. Jin didn't need to prepare herself for that, she had been prepared to be tortured since she was very young. Every punishment she received was to prepare her for the one day that she might be captured.

* * *

Jin stared curiously at the the people that stood around her. Jin continued to wait for the torture to begin, and yet there wasn't any physical or mental pain. There was nothing but minor words exchanged between the people that walked in and out of the room. No one had talked to her and there was barely any glanced in her direction, besides the red haired man. He continued to stare at Jin even as other talked to him. It was an odd form of torture. Jin continued to look at the room in curiosity, as much as she could—being encased in sand from her neck down left little to work with. Jin almost thought she was going to die of boredom, until the red haired man stepped closer, the sand tightened ever so slightly as he stepped closer, making it almost uncomfortable to breath.

"Who are you?" His voice just as soft as the blonde woman's voice, but it held more sternness and the underlining tone of threat.

Jin smiled, relieved from the boredom. "I am Jin."

"Why did you attack us in the forest," The red haired man shifted ever so slightly, if Jin hadn't been focused on the man, she might have missed the tiny motion. "When all we were trying to was help you."

Tilting her head to the side, Jin answered simply, "Because I was ordered to."

The man with the face painted stepped forward, loud and angered. Jin wasn't sure why. "We were trying to help you!"

Jin never removed her eyes from the Red haired man as she answered. Her face growing serious and steely. "You follow the orders you are given without question."

"That woman was obviously torturing you, why would you listen to her orders?" This time it was the blonde, she was calmer than the face-paint man, however there was no mistaking the anger that was in her voice.

Tilting her head slightly, Jin let her eyes scan over the three before she smiled. "You must always follow the orders of your parents."

"Wha—That woman was your mother?" Once again Jin couldn't figure out the look on the man's or the woman's face, the red haired man he was easy, his intent to kill spiked.

"Of course." Jin focused her eyes on the red haired man. Though his expression didn't change at all, the spike in his killing intent was odd to Jin.

"Why was your mother torturing you like that?" The red haired man spoke. His voice colder than before, his arms now folded over his chest. Jin knew that stance, it was the same stance her father did or one of her uncles before her punishment was given. The blonde haired woman and the man with the painted face must have also known the stance as well, as they shift slightly at the change in the air.

"That wasn't torture." Jin laughed. "I was simply receiving my punishment."

"Your punishment? For what?" Jin frowned and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I made Mother mad again." Without waiting for the next question, she lifted her gaze from the floor and locked her mossy green eyes with the red haired man's sea-foam green ones. "I let a survivor go again. She doesn't like that very much. But she was simply a baby, there's no point in harming a baby, you know?" Shifting awkwardly within the confines of the sand prison, Jin smiled again. "What's your name?"

"I am Gaara, Kage of Sunagakure." Jin shifted again in the sand enclosure, leaning forward as far as she could, excitement and wonder clear on her face.

"Wah! I've never met a Kage before! That's so cool! And you're so young!" Jin giggled to herself. "You must be really, really strong. I wouldn't have stood a chance against you but then again I knew that before." The room fell silent for a moment before Jin turned her attention towards the blonde and the man with the face paint. "And what are your names?"

"I am Temari and that is Kankuro." The blonde spoke first. Jin stared hard at the three of them, trying to sketch their faces and names into her memory.

"Are you related? You look similar to each other." Jin tilted her head to the side as she stared at the three. The red haired man, Gaara, and the blonde woman, Temari looked extremely similar, but the third man, Kankuro he was a little more rougher looking than the other two, his features were similar but they weren't as soft nor subtle as the other two. Kankuro and Temari flashed a look between the two of themselves, but it was Gaara that spoke.

"We're siblings." Jin grinned at the three, as she opened her mouth to ask another question, there was a sudden loud knocking on door behind the three and without waiting for anyone to invite them in, the door swung open, relieving a man with an interestingly cute animal mask.

"Forgive me for interrupting Kazekage, but there is an urgent matter that needs attending." The man's voice was smooth and smokey, Jin recognized it immediately and she frowned but before she she could question him on why he was wearing a mask, Gaara waved a dismissive hand and all the sand wrapped around Jin, dissipated.

"Kankuro, watch over her." As Gaara walked from the room, he turned slightly towards Jin and made his threat very clear. "You are too follow Kankuro's orders, Jin, No matter what." Jin fell to her knees as the sand completely vanished, silently Jin flashed her eyes towards the man with the mask who stood behind Gaara, when he slightly nodded his head at Jin, Jin in turn nodded at Gaara.

Gaara's exit was quickly followed by Temari's, leaving Jin staring eagerly up at Kankuro. Jin continued to sit and stare up at Kankuro, for how long? Jin didn't know. The silence between the two shattered when Jin's stomach erupted in hungry growls,almost nervously Kankuro began to scratch the back of the hooded head. "Are you hungry?" Jin eyed Kankuro before hesitantly nodding her head.

She sat and waited for the backlash. Jin knew from experience that answering that question could end in one of two ways, punishment or pity.

And it was relief to Jin that Kankuro had taken pity on her.

Jin didn't move from her spot until Kankuro instructed her too. "Stay close to me." Was all he said as they exited the room.

And that was exactly what Jin did, much to Kankuro's discomfort.

* * *

"What do you think of her, Kankuro?" Gaara asked his brother. The hot breeze was cooling down as the sun began to set over the horizon. His eyes lazily flickered from the setting sun in the distance to his brother, who continued to stare out over the village.

"I don't really know." Kankuro sighed before turning towards his brother. "Her way of thinking is odd. The damage done to her mentality is extensive."

"Do you think she is a danger?" Gaara turned his attention back to the landscape. The weight of the words hung heavy in the air. If she proved to be a danger, a risk, or anything that might potentially put the lives of the villagers or shinobi at risk, she would be eliminated instantly.

"I can't answer that with assurance." Kankuro sighed and recalled the events from the day. How the girl followed him around like a lost puppy, how she refused to ask for anything, instead she waited for Kankuro to order her around. It took him forever to pry the fact that the girl needed to use the bathroom and never mind the fact that by the time he brought her to the infirmary, the medic ninja's had stated that she must've been in some sort of agony.

They had poked and prodded her and yet she didn't make a single sound. Instead she stared at Kankuro and smiled like an idiot. He had never been more annoyed by a woman in his life. She never complained once. She never asked for anything. And when it became clear that the woman was dead tired? She continued to insist that she was fine until Kankuro ordered her to bed.

"She was extraordinarily compliant with being ordered around." Again Kankuro sighed, this time rubbing the back of his hooded head in annoyance. "But I have no doubt, with how she is now, if ordered too, she would become a threat."

"I understand. Keep watch over her for now, until the situation becomes more clear." Gaara shifted his gaze once again to his brother.

And just like him, there was plenty of questions left unanswered about the young girl that needed to answer.

* * *

"Gah—Stop doing that!" For the hundredth time that day Kankuro turned and shouted at the mossy eyed kunoichi as she managed to sneak up on him again. The way she moved around silently unnerved him.

But the way she smiled at him, ever so carefree and happy is what annoyed him the most. He couldn't handle that look on her face of pure happiness. There was a few times that he noted—a deep frown or an emotionless mask folded over her face, and he couldn't help but wonder if her smiles and Naivety was a ploy or if it was real.

He had been watching after her for three days now. There was nothing he could tell or see, that labeled the girl a threat and yet he still hadn't felt at ease with leaving her in the care of another—or telling his brother that there was foul feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. The girl was shorter than him, but not by much, too thin for her own good, and the fact that she preferred calf length shorts, with the rest of her legs being covered by bindings, and over-sized long sleeved shirts, the girl looked like an awkward teenage boy who hadn't quite hit puberty. The ugly feeling in his stomach wasn't because he seriously thought the girl would cause any trouble or anything—no it was the growing suspicion that her body was littered with scars from long term torture and abuse.

His suspicions grew when he gave her new clothing—similar to what she had been wearing when they found her—the clothing she currently wore. When He told her that she needed to take a bathe and change she had stared at him with a completely blank expression, as she began to strip in front of him. He had only caught a glimpse before he caught her hands and sputtered out to her that she is change and shower on her own. Her stomach was littered with scars. Some were small and faded, but there was a large one... Dark and pink, it looked new.

As he stared at the girl beside him smiled so carefree and often, his stomach twisted into knots. _What would possess one to harm someone like her in such a way? Her own family for that matter?_ But as soon as the train of thought hit him, he stopped. He couldn't say anything, his own father had tried to kill his own brother due to the beast inside of him. IT made him wonder though—what was their reason for wanting to harm a simple, stupid kid like her?

Kankuro sighed in annoyance again as the girl stopped to stare at something that caught her eye at one of the many open shops. He had just planned to go get a few new parts from his favorite shops, parts for his puppets, but he was quickly realizing that this wouldn't be a simple trip. Already what should have taken twenty minutes at the most was stretching on forty. "Hey! Keep moving. I just want to get these parts and head back so stop gawking at everything!" Cheekily the girl turned and smiled at him and much to his disdain, he could feel his entire face burning as she quickly moved to follow beside him.

Her steps matched his, in stride and speed. When he looked at her from the corner of his eye she still kept that cheeky smile on her face as her eyes darted around to the busy stands. "You're acting like an annoying little brat whose never been to a village before."

It was like slow motion to him. The slight tilt of her head, that incredibly sad smile on her lips, the distance look in her eyes as she turned to look at him. "I haven't."

He cursed himself the entire way to and from the shop.

* * *

"Temari?" Kankuro stared at his sister. Her hair still damp from the bath. As soon as she entered the room with that troubled look on her face, Kankuro knew it wasn't good. Even Gaara stared at her, patiently waiting for verdict.

"There is..." She sighed as she crinkled her face in disgust. "Extensive damage done to her body." The silence in the room was thick and prickly.

It was soon after Kankuro had returned from the shop and upon realizing that Temari had returned from her mission, He had brought up the scarring that he seen on her stomach. The sick feeling in his stomach, the way she looked at all the shops when they went out and the few personal things that she had told him, in her three days with him. Kankuro had told both his brother and his sister it all.

But most of he told them his worries about what she might have faced, the damage done, both, physically and mentally.

And so, with Temari back it was decided that Temari would take her into one of the open bath areas, to see the extent of the damage done. As Temari went on and on about the scarring that was all over her body, Kankuro could feel the anger boiling inside of him.

"Kankuro, do we know anything about the 'family' that she was with?" Gaara turned his gaze to his brother.

"Not much." A deep sigh left his chest as he recalled the small information Jin had provided him. "They travel, there's an unknown number of adults, and..." Kankuro swallowed hard as he tried to word out the next part carefully. "From what I've gathered, Jin has never strayed far from their home. She's never taken a step into a village. She's like a little kid asking questions about everything and yet at the same time there's a deep understanding for other things."

As much as Kankuro was hoping no one would ask, he knew that his brother would. "Other things?"

Kankuro looked between his brother and sister. "The way she stares at people sometimes, she's assessing their danger level, assessing them on how to kill them. But on the same note, when we walked past the infirmary she knew extensive medical information." He shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look at either of his siblings as he continued. "And when I brought her to her room, She thought-" Kankuro shifted again and tried to force the memory from his mouth. "She wasn't afraid or anything like that—it was like she was a doll. She was going to let me-" Kankuro couldn't even finish the sentence. He knew wasn't exactly making sense but he just couldn't describe it any other way and he was glad when his brother caught his eye and interrupted.

"I think we understand." Gaara turned and stood by the window, staring out over the darkened Suna village.

"She would be good to keep around, with her knowledge of the medical area. Even you were told that she had self healed those kunai wounds, and we all know those arms of hers were broken. The damage was great, and yet she was able to patch herself up with enough time to go on the offense." Kankuro wasn't surprised by his sisters words, even the med-ninja's they had in the infirmary had been startled by her ability to heal others and herself.

"She would make a great asset if only we could be assured of her loyalties. But we cannot." Kankuro kept a low tone because he knew it was the truth, even if he himself didn't want to fully say it. They didn't know whose loyalties the girl held—if any at all.

* * *

"Wow!" Jin leaned over the puppeteer's shoulder, pressing herself against him as she peered at the small little bird puppet he was working on. "That's super neat!"

Three weeks the girl had been with him now, glued to his side. She had refused to follow anyone else. Much to Kankuro's displeasure—and though he wouldn't admit it, he found her presence slightly comforting. Always smiling, always asking questions. Her kindness and understanding were very apparent. She followed his orders to a tee. However, it was the small moments when her eyes would narrow and her cheeks would become slightly red from displeasure that he enjoyed the most. It was the first sign that she was opening up—even though she still refused to acknowledge her own displeasure, her body language and face was opening up for her. It was in the moments when Kankuro brought up her own displeasure. And it was in those moments that she would smile him—a smile so sad and sweet that it took his breath away. It was that smile that haunted his dreams.

Kankuro couldn't help but wonder when her presence had started to become so overwhelming for him. The way her mossy green eyes warmed his insides, the way her lips looks more and more eye catching with every passing moment, the way that faint smell of cinnamon drifted off of her and tickled his nose. And especially the way that every touch from her sent his body into a hormonal state, it was like she was lighting little fires all over him, sometimes.

Kankuro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Jin pressed herself against his back, her hot breath tickled his skin as she breathed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the wide smile on her lips and the spark of amazement in her eyes as she stared down at the tiny wooden bird. His face flushed bright red at their closeness, Jin continued to smile, reaching her arms over his shoulders as she draped her body over his, hugging him from behind. "You're amazing Kankuro!" She never failed to startle him. Her actions so simple and yet they always dug the furthest into his skin.

He felt the familiar burning of his face as he peered at her out of the corner of his eyes. The warmth of her breath on the side of his face, the closeness of her body, the sweet scent the drifted from her body was maddening to him, and had continued to drive him insane a little day after day. It had started out simple, have the girl follow him, observe her behaviors and attitudes and document any suspicious things she might do. But she did nothing.

She stared curiously at everything, she knew of the hardships from outside of the village, she knew of the evils of men, the scoundrels and the painfulness of it all and yet she could look at things with wonder an amazement at every turn. It completely baffled him. He could see the lines of her seriousness in some parts, like the way she scanned a crowd or a new area, already mapping out ins and outs of the area; or the way she watched people approach the Kazekage. It was unnerving sometimes. She'd stare at them, her eyes completely unattached and vigilant.

Kankuro sighed as Jin reached out her arms, attempting to touch the small wooden bird in his hands. "Jin! It's not to play with." Kankuro turned his face and much to his discomfort Jin turned her face at the same time, their noses rubbed against each others uncomfortably.

"But why not Kankuro-sama? It's so cute!" If Jin was effected by their closeness she didn't show it, which agitated Kankuro.

"It's just Kankuro, and because it's not a toy!" Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Kankuro turned back to the wooden bird in front of him. His face tinted pink.

"But it's only the prototype right? Are you going to discard it after like always? Does that mean you'll give it to me like the other ones?" Kankuro avoided eye contact with Jin as he fidgeted in his seat again. Her big dark green eyes stared excitedly at him.

"M-maybe" Even though he knew what was coming, he couldn't stop the heat that flourished on his cheeks nor could he stop the erratic heart beat that plagued his chest, but most of all he couldn't stop the tightening of his pants as Jin pressed herself tightly against his back in a hug, kissing his cheek lightly before pressing her cheek against his, no doubt transferring and smearing his purple makeup all over his and her face.

Jin grinned and held tightly onto Kankuro as someone cleared their throat behind them, causing Kankuro to jump out of his seat, spinning around to face the person, Jin secured to his back. Jin giggled at the sudden motion, never letting go of him, her feet dragging on the ground with the sudden motion. Kankuro stood wide eyed, his face completely red from embarrassment as Jin continued to keep her face pressed against his affectionately.

"I see that you two are getting along fabulously." Kankuro immediately broke out in a sweat as his face became hotter at Temari's tone and the ear to ear grin she had on her face, but it was the small amused expression on Gaara's face that made him gulp and shift uncomfortably as he realized that Jin hung tightly to his shoulders, her face still pressed against his. "But we need to have a talk." The heat left his face almost immediately as the seriousness on her face struck him.

Kankuro gave his sister a curt nod before turning slightly towards Jin. "Stay here Jin, I'll be back." With that she slipped off of his back, smiled at him and then sat down on the chair that he had been occupying.

* * *

Kankuro sighed as he entered the room. His clothes soaked through from the sudden downpour. His body on autopilot he made his way to the small dresser in the corner of the room, sifting through to pull out a fresh set of clothes, his mind temporarily wandered.

Jin's family had wandered out of the wood work, claiming the girl had been taken by her deranged mother and that they sought her—they claimed that they had searched all over for her. Kankuro clenched tightly to the clothes in his hands as he clicked his tongue in anger. As if.

"Kankuro!" The shout startled him, but it was the small body that slammed into his back that truly startled him. He lost his barrings and slammed into the small dresser from the impact as slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jin? What—what are you still doing here?" Kankuro shifted until Jin's face was pressed into his stomach, his free hand pressing into her curly golden brown hair. "I sent someone here hours ago, to tell you to go back to your room."

"I don't take orders from anyone but you." Jin lifted her head slightly, just enough to stare up at him. With a pout on her face, her cheeks red and her eyes full of defiance, never mind the purple paint that was still clearly smeared on her right cheek—Kankuro couldn't stop the laughter from escaping from his lips as he slid down onto the floor, Jin still attached to his waist, fell right into his lap as he did so. Eventually her grip slackened as she scooted into his lap. Her hands resting on his thighs with her face mere inches from his. "What's so funny?" Jin eyed him, bringing her face closer to his, a big grin on her face as she did so.

Without a thought, Kankuro reached up, his hand gently brushed against the side of her face that was smeared with purple paint before he whispered, "Your expressions are just too cute." Kankuro averted his gaze as he spoke, his face turning a bright shade of pink. Jin gently pressed her lips to his, catching him by surprise. Kankuro yanked his head back away from her as his hands gripped her shoulders, holding her in place.

Startled, even by her own actions, Jin began to stutter out apologizes as Kankuro dragged her closer and roughly pressed his lips to hers. He held her there, with his lips against hers until he felt her melt into his grip, at which time he moved his hands from her shoulders to her hips and slowly but firmly helped her onto his lap, fully. Kankuro felt his excitement triple as Jin's hands gripped onto the bottom of his shirt.

Kankuro knew Jin could feel his hardening cock through their thin clothing. He knew she could feel it by the way her hips rocked ever so subtly against his and the way she gripped his shirt tighter when he gripped her hips and pressed her against himself. He knew he should've asked if it was okay, if she wanted it, if this is what she truly wanted but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her lips.

He did try. At one point.

But as his lips left hers, Jin's mouth immediately sought his neck, kissing and nipping at his exposed neck, as one of her soft hands slipped into his pants and gripped tightly to his cock, squeezing and rubbing it. No words seemed to form in Kankuro's throat as she did this. Completely lost to the pleasure, Kankuro could only close his eyes and rest his head against the wall. Succumbed to the Ecstasy that Jin was giving him, he barely registered in his mind when Jin moved herself off of his lap and freed his cock from his pants. It was only when he felt Jin's warm and wet tongue lick the length of his cock did his eyes pop open.

He scrambled to find words, to stop Jin from going to far, to tell her that she didn't need to do what she was doing if she truly didn't want to. When he looked down at her, her tongue rolling over his cock, he couldn't. Any and all reasoning completely left him when she looked up at him, caught his gaze and had a mischievous grin fall onto her lips as she fully took his cock into her mouth. Her eyes never left his. Kankuro balled his hands into fists at his side as Jin bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Her tongue swirled in her mouth rubbing hard and gently against his cock as she sucked.

"J-jin-" Kankuro gasped out, trying to form the words, to warn her that her was going to cum soon. One of his hands reached out and gently rubbed against her face. Slowly, like she understood what he was trying to say, Jin released his cock from her mouth. She stood up and slowly shimmied out of her shorts.

Kankuro nearly came at the sight. Slowly Jin pulled off her shirt as well, standing before him completely naked, Jin averted her gaze as her face reddened even more. Reality smacked Kankuro in the face at that moment, his voice coming back to him. "Jin—are you sure-" Before he could finish, Jin leaned down over him and pressed her lips to his forehead before lowering herself onto his lap. Kankuro's breath caught in his throat as his cock rubbed against her exposed flesh. Jin pressed her lips to his as her hand grasped his cock, rubbing it a few times against her wet slit before positioning it at her opening.

In the slowest, most agonizing motion ever, Jin slid herself down on him, taking every inch of his cock inside of her. Kankuro could feel the air from his lungs leave him as he looked up at Jin as she rocked her hips against him. She was hot and wet—but more than that, she was eager for him. She moaned out his name and gripped his shoulders tightly as she rocked her hips back and forth. Kankuro could barely contain himself. As Jin rode him, he could feel the bubble of orgasm forming in his lower abdomen.

And so, effortlessly, Kankuro grabbed onto Jin's hips, slamming her roughly into his, over and over again. Jin gripped his shoulders tighter and arched her back. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the moans that threatened to escape her. Kankuro's mouth met her exposed breast, taking her nipple into his mouth he nipped and sucked as she bounced on top of him. His fingers digging into her flesh so hard that he was sure there was going to be bruises, but at the moment he didn't care.

He just wanted to cum, over and over again. Inside of her. Until she was so filled with his cum that her body could no longer keep it contained. With a primal need, Kankuro effortlessly flipped Jin onto her back, pinning her underneath him with his body. Frantically, he clawed at his pants, trying to pull them down further so that he could have more flesh against flesh. Relentlessly he drove his hips into her, slamming his cock into her roughly and erratically as her hands slid from his shoulders and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. She moaned into his neck and ear with ever thrust of his hips.

She urged him to go harder, to be as rough as he needed. She whispered into his ear that she was his, and only his. She whispered to him everything he wanted to hear. But it was the last thing that she whispered that sent him spiraling to the edge. He couldn't contain himself any further. He gave no warning as he slammed into her, pressing himself into her as far as he could as he exploded inside of her.

She arched her back and her hands flew to her mouth, trying to cover up the long and loud moan that escaped her lips as she felt his warmth explode inside of her. She tightened around him as her own orgasm rocked her body. Kankuro gave a few more thrusts as she clenched around him, pushing every last drop of his cum into her.

The two of them remained in that position for a few minutes before Kankuro slow slid his softening cock out her body. A low moan escaped Jin's mouth, which almost sent Kankuro into round two, but as he looked down at Jin's tired and sweaty form, it was quite clear that she needed a momentary break. With ease, Kankuro pulled himself away from Jin and stood up. For a moment, Jin felt brief fear. Fear that Kankuro had just used her for release—but she couldn't lay the blame solely on him—after all she hadn't given him the chance to say no. As anxiety and fear swirled inside of her, Kankuro returned with a large blanket and with one motion, he wrapped the blanket around Jin and picked her off of the ground.

"Kankuro?" Jin stared at him, questioningly. He simply looked out at out of the corner of his eye and grinned. Jin bristled slightly at the mischievous grin, her face burning bright red as he carried her down the hall towards what Jin knew as the bath area.

* * *

"Hey Kankuro, how goes it with Jin?" Temari stared at her brother. This was one of those rare moments that Jin wasn't with him.

"It's alright. She's starting to open up a little more." Kankuro rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I've asked Gaara to make her a permanent resident of Suna. Though she'll just be a civilian. With no proper Shinobi training, and her being too old to go to the academy—there's also a fear of the unknown with her so none of the council will let if fly—an outsider, a stranger becoming a shinobi of Suna." Kankuro sighed, not from frustration but from relief. If Jin didn't go on any missions, then he had no fear or worry for her safety. But his sister wouldn't ever know that.

"Did you at least tell Jin that her family was here looking for her? Gaara stalled them but they know she's here Kankuro. We can't just keep her locked up here. We don't have any reason too-there's no reports or proof of her crimes or their crimes." Temari looked at her brother with a look that he could only describe as a 'Kicked puppy' look. "If she wishes to stay here, that's great. I'm sure Gaara will make her welcome here, but you still need to give her that option, Kankuro." Temari sighed as she began to walk past him. "Talk to her, or I will." With that silent threat in the air, Kankuro continued on his way back to where Jin was waiting for him.

* * *

Again Kankuro had Jin pressed against the wall. Her shorts pulled down just enough to give him access to her slit. She dug her fingers into the wall and she pressed herself back against his hand, practically begging him for more, for his cock that she was hard and ready.

"K-kankuro!" Jin moaned as he thrust his fingers inside of her, pressing them against her walls in search of her magic spot. "P-p-please!"

Kankuro leaned into Jin, pressing his body against hers and he buried his fingers inside of her. "Jin, you didn't forget what you said to me, right?" His hot breath against her ear, and then his lips against her neck, Jin could barely contain herself.

"N-no!" She squeaked out as he pressed his finger against her g-spot.

"Good." Kankuro had to wrap an arm around Jin's waist to keep her upright as she came. Without giving Jin time to recuperate, Kankuro forced his cock inside of her dripping slit. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first, but with each one he increased how roughly he slammed into her body.

He continued to slam into until he exploded inside of her, filling her for the third time that day.

He couldn't stop himself anymore. He held no restraint when it came to Jin anymore and it seemed the same could be said about her. He fucked her every day, multiple times a day. He just couldn't get enough of having his cock buried inside of her. It was maddening when they'd be in the same room and he had to pretend like he wasn't burying his cock inside of her every chance he got.

And he blamed her completely.

She was driving him mad with lust.

There was a few times she would grab onto his shirt, give him this irresistibly cute look and then ask him to touch her. Her face would become unbelievably red and she'd stutter with embarrassment—those were the times Kankuro couldn't bring himself to be gentle. He'd drag her anywhere private and then bury himself inside of her. He absolutely loved making her beg for it, for him, for his cock to fill her up. He loved the look on her face as she asked, it drove him wild.

He would talk to her later about what Temari said. _Just not now._

* * *

"Hey Jin, you know what makes this puppet so special?" Kankuro leaned close to her face. She moaned and panted, her body covered in sweat as her hands remained tied in front of her, her legs remained pulled apart as the plastic puppet between her legs continued to ram it's fake cock into her body.

It currently had Jin bent over in the doggy position, fucking her rapidly from behind. Kankuro watched the scene with a wicked glint in his eyes. Jin stared at him, moaning out his name with each thrust from the puppet.

Jin shook her head no and with one flick of his fingers, Kankuro showed her what made the puppet so special.

It's fake plastic cock started to vibrate inside of her. Jin couldn't hold her orgasm in anymore. She came moaning out Kankuro's name.

When she collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion, Kankuro finally moved the puppet away from her, he flipped her onto her back and entered her with one slow motion. She was already dripping wet—like always.

Always ready for his cock, no matter when or where. She moaned out weakly as he pushed himself into her fully. Slowly he rocked his body against hers. With each thrust her body came back to life, she wrapped her legs around his naked thighs, placed his head through her bound hands and began to rock herself in rhythm against him.

She moaned his name over and over again. And he loved every moment of it.

 _Later._

* * *

 **Procrastination can be quite a bitch. This is for all intents and purposes a short story. So yes, there is some time lapsing that you'll see.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second installment. I hope you're all enjoying it folks.**

 **It's a bit shorter than the first chapter but oh well!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jin stared at Kankuro. Her cheeks puffed out and red, a poor attempt at a glare on her face. Her arms remained crossed over her bare chest as she pathetically glared at him. Kankuro simply stared at her with a grin on his face as he laid naked next to her.

"You liked it though!" Jin simply 'humphed' him as she rolled onto her side away from him. Her face completely red from embarrassment.

"Pervert!" Jin shouted as Kankuro moved himself closer, wrapping his arms around Jin's own naked form.

"So does that mean you didn't like the puppet?" Kankuro pressed his lips to the side of her neck tenderly. She could feel him smiling into her neck as he pressed gentle kisses on her bare flesh. "If you didn't like it, I won't ever use it again." He paused as he pressed himself closer to her. "You'll have to tell me so, otherwise, I'll have to use him over and over again... until you're screaming out what you really want." Instantly heat erupted between Jin's legs at the sudden promise of a long, undoubtedly, pleasurable night.

Jin wiggled in his arms at the thought. "I guess we'll have to see." Jin clamped a hand over her mouth as the bold statement erupted from her. Behind her she could feel Kankuro become still before his teeth gently made contact with the back of her neck.

"Is that so?" Excitement coursed through Jin like electricity.

Jin giggled as Kankuro's hand began to wander over her body. His hands gently tracing the faint lines from old wounds that Jin failed to heal properly—which resulted in such scars. Jin reached up and grasped one of Kankuro's hands, giving it a squeeze. She leaned back slightly to see the curious look in his eyes—but there she also saw cold fury.

Jin smiled sadly as she pulled his hand to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his palm.

No one had ever gotten mad on her behalf before.

It brought a warm uncomfortable feeling to Jin's chest, like she was drowning in a batch of warm water.

 _Not a bad way to go._ Jin thought as she grinned and rolled over to face Kankuro completely, pressing her lips to his, slowly dragging his hand down her naked body before pressing it to her eager sex.

* * *

"Kankuro." Temari crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at her brother. Her teal eyes staring unblinking at his fidgeting form as he pretended to work on a small wooden puppet part. "Kankuro, you need to talk to Jin." Slowly he put the pieces of the puppet down and stood to face his sister.

"Why?" His anger was seeping out of every fiber of his body. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he turned to stare his sister in the eyes. "Those people-"

"Are her family. No matter how much you—and us might detest it." Temari softened her voice as she leaned against the wall. "Kankuro, they're claiming she's nothing more than an underage civilian-" "But we both know she's had Shinobi training!" "-Yes, but unless you talk to Jin and get her to say something—anything about those people, Gaara won't be able to stall them any longer. He's running out of excuses to the council and to that wretched bunch."

"What if he said he was detaining her for attacking the Kazekage?" Kankuro knew it was a long stretch and when Temari sighed and shook her head, he knew his siblings had probably also thought of the same thing, but that would only cause more problems than necessary.

And he knew that.

Kankuro remained silent as he shifted his gaze to the floor. "Kankuro, you're closer to her than either of us. Those people, they want Jin back bad. So badly, that the council is becoming highly suspicious of them." Temari pushed herself off of the wall as she approached her brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "They're becoming suspicious. It won't be long before they're calling for an interrogation of Jin, and once they do that, I'm not sure Gaara will be able to stop this."

When Kankuro didn't answer, Temari sighed and exited the room. "Talk to her Kankuro. We need to know what she knows."

Once Kankuro heard the click of the door, he allowed himself to sink back into the chair. A dreadful feeling seeping into his core as he stared blankly into the empty air.

* * *

"Kankuro!" Jin yelled from the end of the hall after catching sight of the puppeteer. Her green eyes bright and breathtaking in the sunlight. And for a moment Kankuro forgot about what he was supposed to talk to her about. Her hair was pulled back in a short pony tail, causing it to spike out where it connected together. Her mossy green eyes sparkled brightly as she smiled at him.

She came to a complete stop in front of him, her cheeks bright red as she smiled up at him. Without waiting, Jin grasped his hand and began to pull him behind her, her face bright red and a shy smile on her lips had Kankuro stuttering out behind her.

"J-jin, Where—What-" Jin didn't answer him, instead she continued to drag him behind her at a rapid speed throughout the corridors until she finally pulled him into, what he knew to be her temporary room, though she spent most of her time in his.

Once inside the room, Jin wasted no time in shoving a small bag into Kankuro's arms. A wide smile on her face as she waited for him to open it—but he didn't. Instead Kankuro sighed painfully as he clenched onto the bag, his eyes instantly seeking out the floor—anything, and anywhere but her face.

"I got that for you—well I had a little help picking-" "Jin, we need to talk." Jin's smile faltered for a split second, though Kankuro didn't notice. Jin sat on the bed and stared up at him, a bright smile on her face as she made several attempts to catch his eye, however, most attempts failed. Gingerly, she stood and moved closer to him, she reached up and touched his face, drawing his attention to her.

"Open the gift first, Kankuro-sama." Jin's voice was soft as she lowered her hands to his, cupping the bottom of the bag and pushing it further into his grasp.

Gingerly he reached into the bag, his hands grasping onto the small, cool item inside the bag. Kankuro lifted the item into the light. It was a small metal necklace with a small emerald green stone at the end of it. Jin grinned up at him, taking the necklace from his hand. Slowly she stood on the tips of her toes and placed the necklace around his neck, over his Shinobi garb.

"I picked it out myself, but I had help with the seals on the stone." Jin smiled softly as she turned the small green stone in her hand, revealing the seals on the back. "You can seal a puppet inside of this stone. I thought that it would be unique."

"Thank you, Jin." His face scrunched up as if he was in pain. Jin moved closer and smiled softly up at him, she tilted her head so that she could make eye contact with his downcast gaze. Her questioning gaze and gentle smile sent his heart racing, his mind filling with any excuse he could think of. His mind was racing. He knew he should say anything but he also knew that if he didn't speak now, he wouldn't ever.

He wished to do anything to avoid the inevitable. But he knew couldn't.

Her smile faltered again as he avoided her gaze, fearing that he was going to deny her gift. Jin continued to stare up at him, worry now etched into her expression as she gently touched his face before sliding her hands down his shoulders, and then his arms until she reached his hands, grasping them and gently holding onto them. The bag that she had given him to hold thudded loudly onto the floor between them.

"Jin—there's something you need to know about." Kankuro rushed the words out of his mouth as he continued to avoid her gaze.

Never before had Kankuro found it so hard to talk to someone. His throat felt like it was closing up, his heart slammed into his chest so hard that he was almost sure it was going to burst out. His thoughts refused to remain still, each one worst than the last. But one kept coming back, louder and more panicked each and every time.

 _What if she decided to go with them?_ The single thought made his blood run cold. It shouldn't he knew, he hadn't known her that long but it did. It terrified him. _What if they hurt her again?_ It was this second thought that fueled him. He would convince her, no matter what, to stay. Here. With him and his siblings. He would make her a proper Suna resident.

"Yes?" Jin's voice was soft and quiet. Slowly she began to massage his hands with hers, silently signaling him that it was alright.

"Jin—You're family—Those people—" Kankuro cleared his throat from the growing lump that was forming, his eyes shifted momentarily towards Jin's mossy green ones before shifting to the empty space behind her.

She pressed her fingers a little harder into his hands as she continued to massage his. "You're family is here—somewhere in Suna—they said they came to get you—that you're underage and that you're a civilian and that-" Jin tilted her head to the side.

"I am nineteen." Jin smiled as she stepped back away from him. She clapped her hands loudly in front of her, drawing his full attention to her. "I am not sure what makes a Shinobi a Shinobi. I know what I know." Jin paused. Kankuro felt his mouth go dry as Jin smiled as sweetly as ever up at him. "You will turn me over to them,won't you?" Her voice was weak and barely above a whisper. Kankuro's breathing stalled. .

His eyes found hers. A terribly sad smile on her lips and an even sadder, heart wrenching look in her eyes. Kankuro's breath caught in his throat as his heart slammed into his rib cage and for a moment he thought it had stopped.

"It's-" Kankuro didn't allow her to finish, his lips slammed into hers as he forced her backwards until her legs hit the bed and buckled underneath her. He gave her no time to respond as he became desperate. He gripped her arms tightly as he forced her further onto the bed.

He silenced her mouth with his, only allowing it to be free from his as he hasteningly tore her shirt from her body, his own followed shortly after. His fingers found their way to her sex, roughly entering her. Jin gasped into the kiss, her body arching at the sudden insertion.

He was desperate, that much was clear. Kankuro was being much rougher than normal. Jin couldn't help the heat that flushed over her that ended in her groin at his lack of gentleness. She moaned and her back arched, as he forced his fingers deep inside of her.

Just as desperately, her fingers found the hem of his pants, loosening them enough so that she could tug them down, freeing his already hardened cock. Pulling himself away from her, Kankuro reluctantly took a step away from her, tearing Jin's shorts down and off in one simple movement, leaving her completely exposed to him. Jin made an attempt to raise herself on her elbows but Kankuro stopped her as he yanked her by her ankles towards the edge of the bed. His body leaning over hers as his lips met her neck and his hands roughly kneaded at her breasts.

"Kank-" Jin gasped out, her body arching as he shoved his cock into her with one motion. It hurt, Jin wouldn't lie, but it also felt unbelievably fantastic.

It sent her entire body into a blaze. She moaned as he shoved himself into her harder and harder, his mouth found her breasts as his hands held hers to the bed. Sharply he bit her nipple, Jin couldn't help herself as she called out his name and arched her back. He repeated the motion with the other nipple, gently licking and nipping at her breasts after each painful bite. Jin was sure there would be bruising. Kankuro hoped there would be.

"Kankuro-sama—please-" Jin was breathless, her body in disarray as Kankuro continued his utter domination of her body.

Without a word, Kankuro pulled his cock from her body and flipped her onto her stomach and then with the same silence as before, he entered her again from behind. Jin moaned as Kankuro slammed into her repeatedly. His thrusts unrelenting, his strings held her arms stretched out in front of her, so she couldn't touch him. His hands gripped tightly onto her hips, pulling her to him every time he thrusted into her.

Jin couldn't form any words, moans and whimpers were the only sounds able to escape her desire filled body. Her mind a complete, lust filled haze. Kankuro said nothing as he continued to fuck her relentlessly.

Jin couldn't hear anything besides her loud moaning and the sound of Kankuro's body slapping against hers.

* * *

Kankuro sighed as Jin snuggled him close. He felt utterly satisfied with himself after the earlier activities. He wasn't sure entirely why, but he did. Seeing Jin utterly worn out and still sore from the fervent night sent a full filled feeling coursing through his veins. _How very possessive._ He mused to himself as he stared down at Jin's small body curled up next to him.

She was awake. He knew. Her eyes were half lidded and she gently rubbed his naked side. _Lost in thought, no doubt._ Kankuro stared at her hard. Her body though littered in faint scars, they were fading. Perhaps from her own unique healing abilities. Even the once bright red, fresh looking scars that she carried had when she first arrived weeks ago faded into a soft pale white, almost blending with her natural skin color.

Kankuro sighed again and wrapped an arm around Jin. Her half lidded eyes opened fully and stared up at him.

His heart leapt into his throat as she looked at him. Her eyes shimmered from the light of the moon that shined into the small room. He could barely read the expression on her face as she went to open her mouth, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

Easily, Kankuro leaned down and silenced her by pressing his lips to her forehead before turning onto his side, away from Jin.

"We'll talk in the morning Jin. Get some rest."His voice curt and dry, leaving no room for Jin to argue with him. He knew he sounded harsher than he meant to but he couldn't bring himself to find out what that look meant tonight.

Kankuro gripped the sheets on the bed tightly as he felt Jin whisper a hushed "Yes, Kankuro-sama." It was almost instant that Kankuro regretted how curt and harsh his words must've sounded when he felt Jin shift on the bed and move away from him.

Kankuro stared off into the darkness of the room, lying awake fighting the terrible thoughts running through his head. He laid there like that until he heard the steady rhythmic breathing from Jin, signaling her slumber. It was then that he removed himself from the bed, got dressed and wandered out.

* * *

Jin woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Wincing slightly, her body sore from the rough handling of the previous day, Jin moved from the bed. Slowly she gathered some clothing and slipped it on. Her mind wandered to the puppeteer and where he might've disappeared too.

Normally he would've spent the night. Jin suddenly felt empty inside. Just as empty as the bed had felt.

Jin wondered what she might have done to upset him, but then her mind wandered to the conversation he had brought up earlier and then she knew. Her eyes narrowed in the dark as she stood by the window. A sharp pain stabbed into her chest with every beat of her heart. Jin's mind ran rampant _Perhaps he's planning to send me back with them?_

Jin had been able to sense them the moment they stepped within Suna. She felt their presence in her very core. They had never truly left her be, even here under Kankuro's watchful eye. She could feel them. Always waiting, it didn't surprise Jin whatsoever.

Her resolve was forming. A deep, dark dangerous resolve.

Suddenly, Jin clenched her fists as she felt the odd—familiar chakra burst. It was disorientating. It was here and there, and just plain suffocating. It swarmed around the small space, making it almost impossible for Jin to pin point it's owners location—Jin swung around as she finally caught the source of it.

But it was too late. Jin turned around just as her world shift into nothing. Her body slowly falling to the ground. It was almost like her world had been slowed down, and for a moment she was in complete awe—never having experienced something quite so spectacular. Jin was stunned.

A hideous demon whose face was as white as porcelain surrounded by a faint glow of gold.

Fear suddenly gripped Jin as she fell into the darkness. That soft subtle glowing of gold, Jin knew it all to well.

Because it was the same color Jin's own chakra took when it manifested.

 _Perhaps, this is why Kankuro-sama wasn't there._

* * *

"Temari, have you seen Jin?" Kankuro searched Temari's confused expression. Without waiting for a reply, Kankuro continued. "I haven't been able to find her all morning." Kankuro shifted on his feet, his eyes searching around the corridor, as if waiting for someone to pop of the wall.

Temari furrowed her brow as she tried to reach out with her chakra, seeking Jin's unusual energy, much to her dismay, there was nothing. "I can't sense her anymore."

"Me neither. I was hoping-" Kankuro stopped speaking, his throat becoming unbelievably tight.

His chest felt tight, his mind a mess. He had been in a disarray since early dawn when he had returned to Jin's room—to offer a mild apology for his rough treatment of her the night before and to properly speak to her, but she was nowhere in sight.

Temari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll find her Kankuro. Let's go find Gaara."

It took a total of 25 minutes to find Gaara and then another 15 for Gaara to send out searcher Shinobi, by then Kankuro's mind had already set into full blown panic.

He knew the feeling all too well. It was odd, he knew. Feeling such an emotion over someone he hadn't even known that long, but he couldn't stop himself.

 _Where could she have gone?_

* * *

"Stop squirming would you!" The man in the demon mask hissed again. Strapped and restrained to his back was Jin, bound tightly in whatever chakra sealing rubbery-elastic bands the man had scrounged together.

"No!" Jin continued to squirm, not that it was doing much good, however, it seemed to annoy the man unbelievably, thus Jin kept it up. "Put me down!" Jin growled and bit at the gross tasting material again. It had already been coated with her spit as she had previously tried to gnaw the material with her teeth, considering her hands where bound tightly in what felt like stone—and the seals on the bindings assured that Jin wouldn't be able to use any chakra.

"Would you just stop doing that? You're being gross and annoying!" The man sighed as he came to a stop, gently he removed Jin from his back and placed, sitting up against the trunk of a tree as he crouched in front of her.

Jin wasn't sure how long she had been out, but it must've been quite a while. They were already in the leaving greens of a forest, no sight or sound or taste of sand and the sun was high in the sky.

Jin was completely lost. She had no idea where this man was taking her, nor where they were already. She could barely sense anything through the chakra seals on the restraints.

However, as far as she could tell, the man wasn't bringing her to them either. Which sent her further into confusion. There was no more panic from her. Jin had silently accepted her fate, death or torture. It didn't matter to her anymore. Her acceptance that Kankuro-sama had turned her over had settled in.

Her mind drifted to the puppeteer momentarily but she quickly squashed any hopeful thoughts. There's no point. She reasoned with herself. You're a tool to be used and you've overstepped your boundaries. Jin scolded herself as she sat underneath the tree. Staring curiously at the man in the demon mask as he fumbled with starting a fire.

Once the fire was started, he sighed and sat down across from Jin and stared at her from behind his mask. He poked at the fire with a stick, skillful placing what appeared to be some kind of covered pot inside the fire. Jin was curious about it, having never seen something like it before, however, she held her tongue. _No point in asking questions anymore._ Jin thought sadly to herself.

Jin closed her eyes as she basked in the warmth of the fire. The sun drifted down faster now.

A deep aching pain took root inside of her chest as she opened her eyes and stared up at the darkening sky.

* * *

 **And just so we're all clear, I'm trying to make it a point that Jin has a tendency to "Accept" fate (Or rather the negativity of things). She doesn't question things like a normal, healthy person should.**


	3. PSA

**Hello Everyone,**

 **As you know, I am as fickle as water and I'm going to set this story (An a few others) up for revision. I'm ripping my hair out 'cause I'm so friggen dissatisfied with the direction and/or the way I've written the story here. It might take a while and I super appreciate ya'lls patience and understanding.**

 **I'm going to leave these up until I either fully decide to scrap the story or start putting out the updated, revised versions. I will send out another update when I finally decide what's going to happen. Though, I don't think I'll scrap any of them, It'll more or less be a more detailed, better written (Hopefully) version.**

 **AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES THOUGH. I really do appreciate it every single one of you. :)**


End file.
